memory for you
by xfandango
Summary: Hermione is going to her friend's wedding and Harry and Ron can't make it. She thinks she won't know many people there but guess who she meets. please R&R.
1. history

A/N: just so you know this isn't like a chapter chapter, its more of an explanation of what's happen so far so the next chapter is more of the start of the story.

"owwww." Crap I just stubbed my toe in the door. O….yeah….right….I'm Hermione Granger and right now I'm packing to go to Denmark for my friend's wedding. I have to leave in like 2 hours so during this time I'm going to tell what has happen up till now, now being Harry, Ron, and me at the age of 24.

So you know how sad fifth year was and we were all in the dumps pretty much. But we all really worried about Harry, he didn't seem to have a reaction to all this he was just sort of ….numb.

Ron and I knew how much he must have been hurting but we were told right after Harry left the train station to back off him and give him time.

So during this time I wasn't aloud to go home. I saw my parents for about 20 minutes when they were told it was too dangerous for me to come back to my house.

They had no idea what Professor Lupin was talking about. See I might not have told them every single detail about our adventure that year. I thought they were going to blow up at me for not telling them, but oddly they understood and only cared for my safety. Lupin told them that he and the rest of the order will keep them updated on me and that they could visit me at the house of Black.

So I stayed there all summer long with Ron and Ginny. It wasn't boring but it wasn't fun either, we sat around, did nothing, and worried.

It was towards the end of summer when we were told Harry was coming and I thought it would be like last year, he would let out all his bottled up anger.

But when he came it was very different, he seemed less upset then I thought and was trying to make the best of things. I think someone talked to him and changed how he felt about Sirius' death.

Anyway we entered our sixth year with good grades and a feeling of relief. I thought the school year would drag on but it flew by in a flash and once again we were at the train station ready to go home.

This time Ron and I went with Harry to his aunt's house to get all his stuff. He was going to move into Sirius' house for good or until we graduated.

We spend the summer looking at job options. Harry already had an offer to be on the Puddlemere Quidditch team but he was set on becoming an auror. Ron also wanted to be an auror and wasn't really looking at anything else. I on the other hand wanted to work in the ministry, fighting isn't really my strong suit and I never liked doctors so I didn't want to be a healer.

There was a job in the ministry that I really liked; it's like a lawyer type job. I would get to solve cases and defend those who were innocent.

I found out everything I needed to do to get the job and when we went to school for our final year I tried my best.

Seventh year was the worst, Harry told us everything about the prophecy and the second war took place and….I really don't want to talk about that. All you need to know is that Harry is alive and Voldemorrt died, but not without a struggle.

A lot of people died but I'm surprised that all the Weasleys lived, but I'm happy about that. Of course there were injuries I mean for gods sake Charlie was in a coma for a month but the thing is they are all ok.

It was graduation time and I was at the top of my class, my parents were so proud. Can you believe who was second in class, Malfoy, I never thought he was smart cause he never payed attention in class but o well. See, after Malfoy's dad was sent to prison his mother and him joined with our side. Its not like any of us were friends with him, he was still mean to us, but now he was "good". Anyway, I never saw him after graduation.

Right after Harry, Ron, and I left Hogwarts we started our jobs or training and set out to find apartments. This was the hard part because we wanted to find three flats in the same building in London.

We were some lucky ducks because a new apartment building just opened and we jumped on it. We managed to snag three flats on the same floor.

Harry's was right next to mine and Ron's was across the hall. The people living next to Ron became our friends. There was Ayden and his roommate Tristan. Now I know what your think I have all guy friends but they introduced us to all their friends and now we have a close group that does everything together. There is Harry, Ron, Me, Ayden (boy), Tristan (boy), Madison (girl), Touri (girl), Winry (girl), and Damien (boy).

"Where did I put my toothbrush?" O found it, Ok sorry, so now to our wonderful love lives. Let's start with our darling Potter, I know for a fact that there is a girl Harry works with that he pines for. Ron and I have tried to set them up countless times but they are way to stubborn, they're perfect for each other.

I have had my share of dates but nothing serious, how interesting my love life is.

Now Ron, he has the best luck, he and Madison were in love the moment they met. They went out for a year and then got married, their wedding was beautiful and they looked sooo cute together. Ron was 21 when he got married.

Almost a year after their marriage Madison was pregnant with a baby girl.

I couldn't believe Ron was going to be a dad. And last year their daughter was born and they named her Gwen. She had brownish-red hair and blue eyes and she is the cutest thing ever.

"Ok finally done packing, time to leave!" Now I am leaving for Winry's wedding. She has medium blonde hair and brown eyes and she is getting married to someone who went to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and me but was two years ahead of us and he was in slytherin.

With my job I am very busy and during the time she was going out with him I had a very difficult case so everybody has gotten to know him even Harry and Ron and they all say he is nice.

His name is Andy and I met him only once, at the hospital when Gwen was being born so we really didn't have much time to chat since everyone was going crazy but he seemed great for a slytherin.

Right now I'm going to Ron's house; he moved out on his apartment, to get Madison. Ron and Harry can't go to the wedding because they have to go track down some psychotic killer, which stinks.

This is going to take a long time because this is the first time the baby is staying without either of her parents and Madison is going insane. We have to drop Gwen off at the burrow to stay with her grandparents and then try to catch the plane to Denmark.

"Maybe I should call to see f Gwen is alright." Said Madison from her plane seat.

"She will be fine." I reassured her.

This is going to be a long ride…..


	2. we're here!

A/N: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like 50 years but I wasn't really sure if I would continue the story…but since I have nothing to do on with it. )

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now landed in Copenhagen, Denmark. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and fly red eye airlines again."

Hermione and Madison left the terminal and headed towards the car rental booth.

"_God help me"_. Hermione thought.

"……also I think I forgot to tell Molly the specific type of spell to use on Gwen when she gets a cold." Madison blabbed on. "I think I'll floo them when we get to the hotel."

"You can't they don't have a floo network connection there, why do you think we took a plane here!" Hermione said.

Madison just blinked at Hermione. "And why the hell is Winry having a muggle type wedding in a muggle hotel, church, and all that?"

"I think it's because her and her grand husband to be didn't want the whole magical shebang, which they will probably end up doing anyway." Hermione stated.

They got the keys to the car they had rented and headed to the parking lot.

"Oh! Hey I found it!" Madison exclaimed. The car was a dark blue jetta. They put their bags in the back seat and trunk (girls have a lot of stuff) and drove to the hotel.

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Hermione breathed.

"Hey there hot stuff, wanna join me in the Jacuzzi…"

Hermione whipped around and started to laugh. There stood Tristan in only his swim trunks.

"Been here only 3 hours and already started to strip eh?" Hermione said.

"Doesn't matter nobody can resist me even with my clothes on." Tristan said while he struck a pose.

Hermione would have to admit that Tristan was the best in the looks department out of everyone she knew. He had short light brown hair that covered his eyes slightly, and his eyes were hazel. Ironically he was also a model but did photography as a hobby. He was pretty well off.

"So how many girls have you shagged already hmm?" Madison said while she gave him a hug.

"I am deeply offended, how can my friends think I'm like that?" Tristan said with a mock upset expression on his face.

"Cause you are like that." Said a deep voice from behind Tristan. Damien then jumped from behind him and scooped up Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"How are you my love?" Damien said as he twirled her around.

Hermione laughed "fine darrrrling and you?"

Hermione and Damien were of course just playing around but they new how to pretend to be really in love because they did it so often. You see when Hermione and all her friends would go to clubs and parties there would always be those guys who try to woo her and try to get her to party with them. So whenever this would happen and she didn't really feel like dancing or parting with them, Damien would pretend to be her loving, cool, and extremely angry boyfriend. That would usually ward them all off but if she did want to meet some guys she would just give the signal and he just do whatever he wanted. She does the same for him to get rid of some girls who would never give up.

In actuality Damien treated Hermione like his little sister. Well not so much overprotection as he does for his real little sister who happens to be the bride in the coming wedding. Damien and Winry are twins but Damien is a minute and half older than her. He has hated almost every boyfriend that she has had (sort of like Ron and Ginny) and has made no exception for her fiancée.

When Hermione first met Damien Tray she though he looked just like Draco Malfoy. They both have pale skin, shortish blonde hair (except Damien's is a bit darker), and both have well toned bodies….not that Hermione looked at Malfoy.

But Damien in personality was a lot cooler and nicer.

"Back to me people, when would I disrespect my friend's wedding and shag a bunch of girls?" Tristan exclaimed.

"You did at Ron and Madison's wedding." Said Damien.

"Yeah…..well I didn't do any of the bride's maids."

"That's because it was Winry, Touri, and me." Hermione stated.

"The more reason you should be happy." Tristan said slyly.

"Speaking of where are Touri and Ayden?' Madison asked.

"Ummm… they are helping Winry with the seating plan for tonight's dinner thing for the people part of the wedding." Damien said.

"K well I'm going to freshen up and then get ready for dinner, so someone show me where my room is." Hermione said.

"I'll go my room is near yours, I got to get ready too." Tristan said.

"But I thought you were going swimming?" Hermione asked.

"I was until you people put a damper on my plans and accused me of things that are entirely…true...Hehe" Tristan retorted.

"And Damien you will help me try to find a way to contact the Weasleys so I can see the baby." Said Madison as she dragged him away.

Hermione and Tristan got into the elevator. "Do you know what table we are at yet?" Hermione asked.

"Oh don't you know we have the _honor_ of sitting at the table where the bride and groom are sitting. It's us, Madison, Damien, the groom's best man, one of his friends, Touri, and Ayden." Tristan replied.

"At least I'm sitting with people I know" Hermione said.

"Aww if you ever feel lonely you can come hang out with me" Tristan laughed as he and Hermione got out of the elevator onto their floor.

"Yeah when pigs fly!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey!"

They both just laughed.


	3. in which there are too many blonds

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but now I am determined to finish this story. So enjoy. 8)

Hermione opened the door to her room and was wowed. It was a large lavish suit with a gorgeous view of the city. Hermione walked in and set her purse down on the kitchen table. Her bags were already in her room so she started to unpack.

"Oh! I have to meet Tristan in his room in 30 minutes." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"I guess I'll unpack later and just grab what I need now."

Hermione took a small suitcase with her into the bathroom and she started to get ready. She took a quick shower and dried her hair with a swift spell. Then she put a frizz-ease spell on her hair so it was in soft waves a little past her shoulders. She quickly applied a modest amount makeup on her face and finished it off with a light pink lip-gloss. She slipped into her dress and put on silver strand earrings.

Hermione's dress was Aegean blue and had a v neck cut in the front and the back. At the end of the v was a brooch that had a flow of silk after it down the center. Her dress ended just after her knees and was a casual cocktail dress.

Hermione knew this party was going to go late because they were going to figure out most of the wedding plans there. This party was for the people in the wedding and the immediate families of the bride and groom, most of the other guests were going to arrive in 2 days.

Hermione slid on her silver ballet flats and put a small silver and blue beret in her hair that she got from Ginny her 17th birthday. She kept it simple because she wanted to be comfortable; she had the whole wedding to be dressy for.

"Let me just make sure I have my room key, ok got it." Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed her small silver clutch and only put in the essentials. Then she left her room and proceeded down the hallway. The hotel was in a square shape and went up 50 floors. The rooms were along the side and if a guest looked over the railing in front of their room they would be able to see the giant fountain in the center of the lobby.

Hermione knocked on Tristan's door and waited.

"Coming!" she heard his voice say. A moment later Tristan opened the door to reveal his dashing self.

"Hey look we match, just your luck getting to arrive at the party with me." Tristan said as he winked at her.

Hermione just laughed.

Tristan was wearing a cerulean blue, un-tucked dress shirt with black slacks and shinny dress shoes. They complemented his light brown hair and hazel eyes very well.

"Well, don't you look brilliant." Hermione stated after giving him a once over.

"I just finished an Armani show and they let me keep all the clothes I wore, which is pretty good since they are clothes that suit me perfectly and they are free!" Tristan said smirking.

"Like you need anything to be free you make so much money!" Hermione exclaimed.

Tristan just shrugged, "Well you make tons as well, but you're still careful with money."

"Yeah, your right, but next time snag me something nice too." Hermione said laughing.

"Well, it is about time we made our grand entrance. Shall we?" said Tristan offering Hermione his arm.

"Of course, but just remember to behave yourself, and don't sleep with so many women. You don't want a disease do you?" Hermione said.

"I'm careful, I just don't go and sleep with any woman, anyway I'm using up my vacation on this wedding so I want to have fun." Tristan said with a grin.

They proceeded into the elevator and went down to the lobby.

"Just remember Winry won't be afraid to beat you up if you ruin her wedding." Hermione said laughing.

"Fine I'll keep my hands to myself." Tristan said looking mock innocent.

"For the first 10 minutes I mean." He continued as he watched a raven-haired woman walk into the party hall they were heading towards.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

Tristan looked over at her and put his hand over her head.

"Did you get shorter?" he asked.

"No I'm just wearing flats today, and I'm not short I'm 5' 7" and I think that is tall enough." Hermione retorted.

"To a 6' 2" guy like me you look short." He said smirking.

Hermione just stuck out her tongue at him because they had reached the entrance to the party.

"Oh, dear Hermione how very childish of you." Tristan said trying to act mature.

"Please, you still wear hippogriff pajamas." Hermione snorted.

"I love hippogriffs!" Tristan said acting offended.

They unfortunately had to end their grand conversation because the man at the door was asking for their I.D.

After they got in they scanned the room.

"Do we really look so young that we are still getting carded?" Tristan asked.

"I guess so." Hermione said after taking in the room.

It was a very large room with many people inside but not too overcrowded. The whole room had white and lavender veils covering the walls and the large tables had nice, small center pieces. Towards the back of the room it was more of a lounge with sofas and people just standing by or sitting at the bar. In the front there was a large stage and a dance floor. It was beautiful.

"Hey there's Touri, let's go." Tristan said.

Hermione and Tristan made their way to the front of the room and greeted her.

"Hermione, finally I get to see you, you look fabulous!" Touri said. "Tomorrow all us girls are going to have a slumber party, hehe! I know it sounds very schoolish but it'll be fun."

"I can't wait!" Hermione said. They always had so much fun at their mini parties and did some wild things they would never do in real life. These parties were one of the best ways the girls got rid of their stress.

"Can I come?" Tristan asked innocently.

"Nooo way!" Hermione and Touri said together.

"Oh! Where is Ayden?" Hermione asked.

"He's around here somewhere, he left flirting with some girl who I think is related to Andy." Touri stated.

"He's already started eh? Well I better get too." Tristan said.

"Wait Tris, did you remember to tell Winry to come downstairs 20 minutes earlier because we have more information to give out?" Touri asked.

"Oh, Shit!" Tristan exclaimed.

"God, Tristan now I don't know where she is; only Damien and Andy know." Touri said freaking out.

"Hey, it's ok I'll go find Damien." Hermione said.

"Wait, don't, he'll kill me, then how am I suppose to meet all the lovely ladies?" Tristan pleaded.

"Sorry Tris." Hermione said. Then she left, heading towards the bar.

She spotted a platinum blonde head standing with two other guys, one that was Andy.

'That must be him.' She thought.

When she got there she put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around and called his name.

"Damien, do you know where Winry is?" she asked.

But as the guy turned around she realized it wasn't Damien but in fact it was, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, s-sorry, I thought you were someone else." Hermione said as she tried to turn around. But she felt a hand take her arm and pull her over.

"Hermione, hey, how are you?" it was Andy.

"Hi! I'm great. Do you know where Winry is, or Damien?" Hermione asked.

"I did know where she was before but then Damien wouldn't let me near her so I don't know now, sorry. But I saw Damien pass by us a couple of minutes ago, I'm just glad he didn't see me. Before he was nicer but now he is scaring me." Andy said.

Hermione laughed "Well he has always been overprotective of Winry and now you're taking her away from him, but he won't do anything bad because I'm sure Winry would kill him if he did."

Andy laughed at this "Oh, Hermione this is my cousin Blaise Zambini and his best friend Draco Malfoy."

This whole time both of them had been listening to the conversation.

"Um…. Nice to see you two again." She said politely.

"Great to see you too Hermione." Said Blaise.

Malfoy just continued to stare at her but did manage to say hey.

Just before things started to get awkward Hermione felt strong arms spin her around.

"Why Hermione don't you look brilliant." Damien said chuckling.

"You look fabulous yourself." Hermione Said laughed too.

"Alfani is the way to go." He retorted.

Damien was wearing a red dress shirt, with a silver tie, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black sports jacket. With his hair falling into his face he looked dashing.

The smile left Damien's face when he saw Andy. Before he could even start Hermione chided in "Damien leave Andy alone, he is nervous enough about his wedding without you on his back."

"Fine." Damien grumbled.

"Um, Damien this is my cousin and best man Blaise Zambini and his best friend Draco Malfoy." Andy said.

"Nice to meet you." Damien said as he shook both their hands.

Malfoy looked like he was about to ask Hermione something before she remember why she was looking for Damien.

"Hey, do you know where Winry is?" she asked him.

Damien looked down at her." Why are you looking for her?"

"Well she was suppose to be down here a half-hour ago but she didn't come because Tristan Forgo-."

But she was cut off by someone grabbing her arm and pulling her towards them.

"Hey gorgeous, would you dance with me?" Tristan said.

"Tris!" Hermione said with a warning tone in her voice.

He just looked at her pleadingly.

"Well now that you're here _you_ can tell Damien about the problem." Hermione said.

Tristan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Tristan, what did you do now, sleep with the whole wedding party?" Damien asked folding his arms. Tristan didn't answer until he had Hermione firmly in between himself and Damien. He looked him straight in the eye and told him.

"I forgot to tell Winry about getting here early and now she is late to her own party, and we don't know where she is!" he said quickly.

Damien just looked at him "that's it, I thought you killed somebody."

"Nope." Tristan said now relaxed.

"Well come on Hermione, come with me to go get her, if I go by myself we'll be even more late due to death of brother." Damien said.

"Damien you have given a wonderful gift to the ladies of this party by letting me live, I shall now proceed in my besmirching." Tristan said with glee.

"Well you better enjoy it because when Winry gets a hold of you, you're going to get pummeled." Damien retorted.

"Ah, fuck." Tristan exclaimed.

"Tristan!" Hermione yelled.

"I have no time to be sorry about my vulgarity, I have girls to meet. Oh! But be sure if you get lonely to stop by my room." Tristan said winking.

"Oddly my answer hasn't changed." She retorted giving him a hair flip.

'O well I thought the matching clothes may do it." He laughed.

"come on let's go Hermione.' Damien said.

"Ok. Andy find Touri and tell her we are retrieving your bride-to-be." Hermione told him.

As they walked away Hermione looked back and saw Malfoy grinning at her. He had been watching the whole thing.

"Well, she hasn't changed, but that's a good thing." Draco said, more to himself, as he turned around and continued to mingle with the guests.

A/N: the next chapter will have more Hermione and Draco interaction.

Hope you liked it.

Also if you want to see what Hermione dress looks like click here

http/store. 


End file.
